twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ca'zutus Minx
Known Information Edit Ca'zutus is a Half-Demon from the Island City-State of Mehs in the Breach. After his two very young brothers were murdered in front of him by a blood mage. His mother sold him the the Burning Legion, the Elite army of the City of Mehs. After some time Ca'zutus was granted permission to join the Legion as a soldier in one of the Auxillia. In the Auxillia he was trained primarily as a skirmisher with a single weapon and shield. His training did branch of into infiltration and espinage as a group of terrorist started assaulting the city regularly. Ca'zutus was unique in that the only notable demonic heritage he received from his mother were two blood red eyes. If he were to cover these up he would be indistengiousable from a human. This trait made him perfect for infiltrating the terrorist group. He would later discover that the Terrorists called themselves the Saek. When he was ready he was thrown into a mine where slaves worked day in and day out. If it wasn't for his Demonic strength he would have struggled to survive the brutal tasks. After some time in the mines the Saek were allowed to break out a group of slaves from the mine, which included Ca'zutus. Ca'zutus would spend a great deal of time with the Saek as he learned everything he could from them. Primarily he focused on their men and how well they could fight.When he was certain he learned everything important to that he made his back to Mehs were he reported to his commanding officer. The Burning Legion then assembled to attack the Saek, when they arrived to the spot that Ca'zutus knew the Saek intended to set up their camp. (There is more but its not been openly discussed yet.) Status Edit None, there are really no nobles in Mehs. Even if there were he is only Half-Demon. His mother would never allow him to have been granted nobility. Allies Edit * Key * Blackwell * Mieletassa * Arri Enemies Edit * Obituaries Edit * Rumors Edit *Rumor has it he believes Celestial-Blooded will suck out your soul through your nose. Quotes Edit * Memorable things that your Character has said. Character Inspirations Edit This quote fraction from Avatar: The Last Airbender sums up Ca'zutus's view upon returning and regaining the knowledge of his true history. "Growing up we were taught that the firenation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are *terrified* by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness. They *hate* us." -Kuzco Obviously for Ca'zutus you'd replace the Firenation bit for Mehs but it still rings true to the view point he has after returning. While that quote inspires his outlook on the world now that he has returned. I also based him off the character Teal'c from the tv series Stargate SG1. Because of the isolated culture of the Demon City-States of the Breach there are a number of things that are alien to Ca'zutus that many people find average day knowledge. While he isn't stupid he is naive with interactions between people that are not trying to kill him or want him dead. Soundtrack Edit Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.